


Band Bis

by wendigo_alderson



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, freckled chris, josh makes innuendos 2k15, lazy makeout sessions in the tourbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigo_alderson/pseuds/wendigo_alderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy makeout sessions in the tourbus between these 2 nerds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Bis

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble

         It was a chilly day in the small town of Blackwood Pines, wind rustling through the towering trees. But inside the Blackwood High band bus, the air was warm. Josh and Chris lay sleepily entwined, squeezed between sleek black instrument cases. The brunette had a light grip on Chris’s waist, slender hands sneaking underneath the blonde’s uniform. His other hand was lazily stroking Chris’s soft hair, playing with the longer strands. The freckled man’s lips moved slowly and methodically against those of Josh’s. The brunet’s lips were soft and minty, and a content sigh escaped them as they continued to move against Chris’s chapped ones. The blond’s lips were slightly swollen from his trumpet playing, and he could feel the slight bump in the pad’s of Josh’s fingers from the taut strings of his beloved violin. Chris’s glasses were slightly fogged from their mingling breath, and his lips were curled upward gently. 

“You still taste like my chapstick.” Josh giggled lightly against the blond’s lips. Chris opens his eyes slightly to glower at the boy with amusement.

“Not m’ fault my lips get so chapped.” He mumbles against the other’s lips, deepening the kiss, fingers curling into Josh’s dark locks. 

“Slow down Cochise, ‘m tired.” The brunet huffs, but he makes no move to stop the taller boy. 

“Mm,” Chris hums, nose brushing against Josh’s as he tilts his head. The brunet’s dark eyelashes flutter tiredly, as he continues to stroke the soft skin underneath his partner’s shirt with the same elegant ease he uses on his violin. 

“Damn Cochise, if you spent half ‘s much time blowing that trumpet as you did me, I’d be content,” he jokes, earning a slap to the arm.

“What on earth are you two scoundrels doing?” They’re broken from their lazy makeout session by a dry voice. The beady eyes of their band director bore into them, with enough menace to spark a fire. The blond breathes heavily, eyes widening as he sputters for an excuse.

“M-Mister Pelonski it’s not what you th-” Chris is cut off from his lying by a pair of chaste lips against his. Josh keeps level eye contact with the seething band director as he does this. The air is practically electrified by the glare shared between Josh and the band director. Finally with a growl, he storms off in a flurry of his dark tail coat and angry muttering. As he disappears, Chris breaks away gasping for breath. 

“What the hell,” the blond gasps, eyes wide and sitting up. For a moment they’re both silent and then suddenly they’re giggling like idiots, wheezing until tears prickle their eyes. “He’s gonna kill you.” Chris mutters, out of breath and swiping tears from his eyes, crinkled with humor. 

“I’ll die a happy homo,” and they’re back into their fits of laughter, curling up with each other between the instruments as they continue to giggle. 


End file.
